


Kinktober 2020 - Day 30: Sex Toys (Fellgore/Classic!Sans, NSFW) DUBCON

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Businessmen, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Smut, Office Sex, Sansgore, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Fellgore has the weirdest job requirement. Classic has no other choice.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 30: Sex Toys (Fellgore/Classic!Sans, NSFW) DUBCON

Classic stared at Fellgore like he was crazy. Here they were, sitting in a bright office on the top floor of a huge building with floor-to-ceiling windows, wearing the kind of business suits that cost hundreds of dollars, and Fellgore was going to make  _ that  _ a requirement of the job he was offering him?

“Hear me out, Classic. Very few people come into my office, which will make the likelihood that they discover you have a sex toy inside you under your clothes much lower. You get to pick what toy you want in you any given day, so if all you want is Ben Wa balls that’s what we’ll do. I’ll only touch you to put the toys in and take them out. You can cum as many times as you want, and you can use any lube you feel like. And you are free to terminate your employment at any time. The sex toy inside you is my only condition. You may wear what you like, act how you wish, and set your own pay scale. Only you can decide whether that freedom is worth it.”

Classic stopped his automatic refusal and gave it some serious thought. Times were hard right now, and Classic desperately needed this job. He’d been turned down by so many others for “reasons” that he suspected amounted to “you’re a monster and I’m speciesist”. And those job perks… it wasn’t like Fellgore was demanding sex, was it? And Classic did like to have something inside him sometimes… and Fellgore  _ was _ kind of cute… wait, pay  _ scale _ ?

“okay, one question: what do you mean by pay scale? this is a secretary job, isn’t it? it’s not like there’s any promotion opportunities,” Classic pointed out.

Fellgore’s grin was sharp and maybe a little hot. “Oh, that? That’s very simple. The bigger or more disruptive a toy is that you have inside you, the more money you get per day. So, Ben Wa Balls would bring you less money than a small dildo, and a vibe on its lowest setting is worth less than that same vibe on a higher setting. I think that’s fair, don’t you?”

Classic’s blush deepened. Fuck, that made it sound like a challenge - a challenge specifically aimed at his size queen kink. The bigger the dildo the more money, huh? “how about a 500G starting pay that goes up 50G for every extra inch of length or girth i take?”

Fellgore’s grin widened. “And what about the vibes, Classic? 100G per level?”

Classic nodded, only realising as he did so that he was agreeing to the job. He gulped. Guess this was really happening, huh? “when do i start?”

“As soon as possible. Would tomorrow work for your schedule? I’ll see you at 9 for the insertion,” Fellgore explained, “And you can leave any time you want after 6. I dislike rush hour traffic, so I work on a delayed schedule.”

“that’s fair. traffic’s terrible up here,” Classic commiserated.

“Good. I’ll see you then, Classic~” Fellgore purred, smiling, “Welcome to the team.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
